Guiding Her Trough It
by CrimeTime
Summary: After Olivia's gotten her throat slit doing an undercover assignment, Elliot has to help her through it until her throat gets better and she can fully function again. EO! Rated T because I'm paranoid, lol


**AN: My first SVU fic, so please review adn tell me what ya' think :)**

* * *

Elliot looks over at Olivia in her thigh short skirt, her who knows how many inches heels, and her top that shows more than enough cleavage. He swallow,s as his eyes follow her across the club. She sits down beside Giovanni. The perp they're gonna catch tonight. She smiles at him and lets him lean into her and kiss her on the cheek. Elliot's jaw clenches a few times and he stands up. He walks to the bar leaving his beer at his table, and orders another one. Instead of walking back to his table he stays at the bar, and Olivia looks warningly at him. He ignores it and hears Giovanni say; "How about a walk?"

Olivia nods. "Sure." she replies, as she grabs her purse and follows Giovanni out the back door and into an alley.

Elliot's about to follow them when he hears Cragen in his earpiece; "Elliot go follow her in 10 seconds, but don't engage before I say so, you go, got it?" he says sternly.

Elliot sighs and waits the 10 seconds before following them.

"It's a beautiful night." Giovanni says.

Elliot stands up and walks toward the door. He opens it and sees them walking around the corner. He follows them, keeping a safe distance.

"It is." Olivia replies.

Elliot turns toward them and sees Giovanni hold something in his hand. He grabs his gun.

"A beautiful night for this." Giovanni says, and lifts up a knife.

"Freeze, police!" Elliot yells aiming it toward Giovanni.

Giovanni, grabs Olivia and turns her around, so she has her back against him. He puts the knife to her throat. "You're a cop, bitch!" he yells angrily at Olivia.

Olivia swallows hard, and looks at Elliot.

"Drop the knife, you can't run, you'll be surrounded in 20 seconds!" Elliot yells, walking closer to them.

When Elliot's a few meters from them, Giovanni yells; "Stop! Drop the gun, and I'll run. No one will get hurt!"

"I can't do that, Giovanni, you know that!" says Elliot, with his gun aiming at Giovanni.

"Or else your partner dies!" he yells in response.

"Drop the knife, Giovanni! You are surrounded!" Cragen yells, as cops surrounds Giovanni.

Giovanni shakes his head. "No! Let me go and no one will get hurt!"

Elliot shakes his head. "We can't do that, I told you already."

Giovanni looks around and says frantically; "Let me go, or she dies!"

"Giovanni, you don't want another dead body on you, when you go to prison!"

"I'm going in for life, maybe even death penalty, it would make no difference!" he yells.

Olivia fights the tears in her eyes, and swallows hard. _Elliot_, she mouths.

Elliot looks her in the eyes and then into Giovanni's. "Drop the knife Giovanni!"

"No!" Giovanni yells as he slits Olivia's throat and quickly turns around, preparing to run. Shots ring out and Olivia falls to the ground.

"No! Liv! Olivia!" Elliot yells, running over to her. "Olivia! Stay with me!" he says, trying to stop the bleeding from her throat. "Olivia!" he yells, upon seeing her eyes beginning to close. The EMT's gets him away from her and brings her into and ambulance. He stands up, wanting to go with her in the ambulance.

"Sorry sir, no place." a guy says, closing the doors quickly, and off the ambulance goes. Leaving Elliot staring hopelessly after it.

* * *

Elliot looks at the time. It's 2 in the morning, Olivia's still in surgery and he has no idea what to do with himself. Everyone's here. Cragen, Fin, Munch, Alex. Everyone. Elliot looks down, praying that a doctor will come soon, and tell him that Olivia's all right.

Another 30 minutes passes without anything from the doctors and he feels tears stinging in his eyes. He sniffles and feels a tear fall down his cheek, blaming himself for what happened to her. He looks up as a doctor approaches.

"Olivia Benson?" he asks.

Elliot's up in a flash. "Yes. Is she all right?" he asks.

The doctor nods. "We had to give her stitches, but she should be all right, she just needs rest and has to be careful with her throat. It was lucky she survived this, it's not often we see something like that-"

"What room is she in?" Elliot interrupts, not wanting to hear the rest of the doctors speech.

"Room 203, but she-" before he finishes his sentence, Elliot's already left the waiting room, and on his way to room 203. The doctors clears his throat an continues. "She need rest, and I would suggest you don't wake her up."

"Thank you doctor." Cragen says, shaking the doctors hand.

The doctor smiles politely as he watches the group walk to room 203, where Elliot already is sitting in a chair beside Olivia. "Hey Olivia. It's Elliot." Elliot says, holding her left hand in both of his. "I'm sorry that you're here right now, but I'm glad that you're okay. When you wake up I know, that you'll hate being here, but it's for the best, until you feel better." He looks at the stitched up wound on her throat and swallows. "Your wound looks bad. It must've hurt, huh?" he asks, biting his lip. He leans back in his chair. "I'm gonna stay quiet now, and when you wake up, I'll be here." he says, running his thumb reassuringly backwards and forwards on her hand. "Oh yeah, and I'm sorry, for what happened, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

* * *

**AN: Pls, review and tell me what you think, thanks! :) **


End file.
